bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiolfi Werewolves
AIOLFI WEREWOLVES ''' This type of werewolf has only females within their pack. Only the females turn into wolves in this pack, there are very few males seen or heard of being in this pack, many boys that are born tend to leave the tribe and the others only stay because they fell in love or found a mate to create more. They are the most hidden pack in the full six breeds. Unlike the other breeds that are found in mostly woodland area; this breed are found in the deep reaches of the amazon and are rare to see one out of their own area. They are the second strongest breed and haven’t evolved much over the year; they still live with barely any clothes on and live off the land with no technology in any of the tribes. They make their own weapons and train every child that is born into the pack. The females have an increased speed and hunting ability to hunt down animals to feed their pack it also helps them in defending the packs. This is the only breed of werewolves not to have an alpha; they have an elder’s decide on their decisions. They are most commonly known for their glowing yellow eyes. '''Origins This breed of werewolves were started in the 8th Century. They have always been a female ruled back since the beginning. It was legend that this pack started as a way to protect themselves. Male tribes had taken advantage of these all female tribes and used them as well as abused them. Raping them and killing there males over countless numbers of years. The females prayed during the full moon to the goddess of the moon; Selene {in Greek terms} or Luna {in Roman terms]; they prayed for a way to help them defend themselves. A group of elder’s governed the tribe and they sacrificed animals and food towards the goddess asking for her in any way they could; they even went so far as to sacrifice a piece of blood from each of the elder’s to the goddess of the moon and that was what had worked. The blood from each of the seven elder’s. They got exactly that; A way to defend themselves. On the following week when the men of other tribes came to have their way with them. The women became angry and started to sprout fur and turn into wolves. Their eyes took on a yellow glow before the men’s eyes. The wolves took their own revenge on the human men and ripped them apart not leaving any to tell people about who they were and what they had become. After which they learned they were strong and faster in both forms. And every female born after that day had the werewolf gene in them. They took shifts of patrolling the area and some even preferred to live in there wolf form; which no one stopped them. The females of this tribe continued to pray to the goddess of the moon in order to thank her for her protection. But the tribe became too big after a while. They were strong and their bodies could fight most diseases that occurred. So the elders of the tribe thought it was best to split the tribe in to a few packs. A few women, men and children; as well as a few people who decided to live their lives as wolves were split into each pack and spread out across the amazon forest. Also two elders went with each tribe and leaving one elder for the first tribe. Although it wasn’t long until one of the other wolves progressed towards an elder’s status. These wolves hardly left the amazon apart from to attend meetings with the other werewolves. The Lupei had heard legends about the Aiolfi werewolves and had searched them down; after explaining to them about the other breeds of werewolves and had proven to them what they were. The Aiolfi agreed to hide what they were to humans and also to keep the peace with other werewolves as long as they were left alone. Which was easily agreed too. But not all the Aiolfi were happy about staying in the amazon forest away from the real world and the other werewolves that were out there. But the elder’s kept them a bay; they kept them praying to the goddess Luna. Abilities Enchanted strength and speed in both forms. Glowing Yellow eyes Allergic to Silver Normal Life Span